Penimra Korvis
"Workshop you say? Maybe you and I can take a private tour and you could let me test out your jeweler's table, hm~?" - Penimra flirting with Ambrelos Penimra Korvis is a high sun elf warlock who made a pact with the Great Old One Gibbeth. He's the (former) direct heir to the high class elven colony Korvidae (located in Orindel). Description Appearance Standing at an average 5'8", Penimra is a significantly overweight elf with tan skin that's speckled in small moles. He has medium length wavy blonde hair with coif bangs, one of which slightly hangs over his eye. Penimra's typical outfits involve a dark yellow maxi skirt with a shiny gold trim around the bottom hem and waistband, a dark red cape with a large, slightly pointed hood, and a halter crop-top that reveals his large stomach and chest, a gold chain connecting both of his nipples. He wears brown leather gloves and matching shoes with gold plating on the heel and toes. The most noticeable feature about the elf is the bird-like mask that covers his face that he got after becoming a warlock. Looking into the eye holes of the mask, you'll only be able to see glowing yellow pupils in a pitch black void. The skin around the mask and on his hands is warped and raised, taking on the appearance and texture of a series of arteriovenous fistulae Personality gay... Biography Background lorem... Reclaim of Illiad Manor (Quest) lorem... Rescue Giselle (Quest) Lorem... Bury the Dead (Quest) Lorem... Relationships Iniril and Pelmaillin Before making his pact with Gibbeth, Penimra was adored by both of his parents, letting them spoil and pamper him at any chance they could get. Although he loved them both dearly he always seemed a bit more attached to Iniril, taking on the role of a mamma's boy. After being exiled from Korvidae, Penimra's feelings towards them has become much more conflicted. He resents their actions and is haunted by how easy it seemed for them to cast their only son away. Despite this he cannot bring himself to say that he truly hates them, and still hopes that one day they can be a family again. Cyris Phearic lorem... "Ganymede" lorem... Character Information Personal Quests Penimra's overarching goal is to find a way to remove the mask that was bestowed upon him by Gibbeth, hoping that if he can restore his normal appearance he'll be welcome back by his parents. Currently, he seems much more interested in sleeping with any man he can get into bed. Abilities Racial Traits * Keen Senses * Fey Ancestry * Trance * High Blood * Elf Weapon Training Class Features * Gaze of Two Minds * Eyes of the Rune Keeper * Mask of Many Faces Notable Items * lorem Quotations * "lorem..." Trivia * Penimra has 13 piercings (9 ear piercings, both nipples, and 2 genital piercings) * He has a passion for astronomy and has made many detailed star chartsCategory:Player Characters Category:Humanoids